


this yielding rescues thee from shame

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom!kylo, Love, M/M, Rimming, Soft sex, Sweet Sex, Top!hux, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Based on this hard kinkAnonymous:kylo bottoming for the first time. hux can see that he's a bit skittish and frightened about it and guides him through it gently. He has kylo lie on his belly and plays with his ass, opening him slowly, making sure he has a Great time.





	

“What do you mean you’ve never bottomed before?” 

 

Kylo felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him, a slight flush rising to his cheeks in response to the man’s question. Hux’s office suddenly seemed almost stiflingly hot. All of his layers felt heavier somehow. Kylo turned away from Hux, crossing his arms as he tried to ignore the way Hux’s eyes were now boring into him. As if finding out this was the absolute worst thing possible. It’s not like he was inexperienced. He hadn’t been a virgin when they first started their relationship. There were just certain things he’d never done. Taking it up the ass was one of them. “I’ve never done it. Why is this so shocking? Lots of people never bottom.”

 

“So it’s a personal choice?” 

 

“Well, no,” he answered through gritted teeth. This whole line of conversation was making him a bit uncomfortable. He didn’t want to admit his real issue to Hux, just knowing that the man would use it against him somehow. Hux was tactical like that. Even though they’d been in a relationship for about two standard cycles now, Kylo still wasn’t sure what Hux’s feelings about him were. Whether or not he was just an easy source of sex or if something deeper was developing. His feelings were quite clear to him, but that was just another thing that he wasn’t going to admit to Hux. 

 

“Ren, you can tell me,” Hux said, reading his body language like a damn open book apparently. His hand reached across the table, palm up in an open invitation. Kylo sighed before giving the man his hand. Their fingers interlocked, and he felt his body already beginning to relax, just from that soft touch. 

 

“Well, I mean, look at me, Hux. I’m a walking mountain. Nobody looks at me and thinks about how much they wanna top me.” He waved his free hand around his head in an exasperated gesture. “Besides, I didn’t get around too much before we started fucking, and you always want to bottom, so.” He lifted his shoulder slowly, replaced it. There was an almost nervous expression that took over his features, and he tried to school his face back to neutral. This is why he preferred that damn mask. He couldn’t hide any stray emotion that drifted through his head. 

 

Hux’s lips turned down in a frown. He leaned back, still keeping their hands interlocked, not willing to let go of him. “I didn’t realize… I have always assumed you prefer topping. I didn’t know that it was the only experience you had. Otherwise I would’ve offered sooner.”

 

“Offered?” he asked, voice becoming a bit tighter. “Oh, no. No, you don’t have to do that. Trust me. I know what you prefer, and I’m fine with us sticking to that. Trust me.” 

 

“Ren,” the other said, lifting an eyebrow. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say bottoming scared you. I’m not going to pressure you or anything, but...have you honestly never even considered it?” 

 

“Of course I’ve considered it,” he said, softly. “I’ve considered a lot of things. I’ve considered tying you up, and you seemed to like that when we finally did it. But, i don’t know, it just doesn’t seem like a good idea.” 

 

“Why doesn’t it seem like a good idea?” 

 

“Because it hurts dammit! I know that it does. I don’t want to go through that, for kriff’s sake.” Kylo jerked his hand away, crossing his arms again. He sighed, hanging his head. “I’m being ridiculous. You don’t have to say it. I’ll do it for you. I’ve been through worse pain than most can possibly imagine. I’ve felt Force-lightning running through my body, spent days without food, been cut with ‘sabers. I should not be afraid of a cock in in my ass. But I am. I don’t know why. It’s just something I’ve never been able to wrap my head around.” 

 

“You don’t think you’d derive any pleasure from it. I see…” There was silence for a moment, then the sound of Hux’s chair being pushed away from his desk. And then he was there, beside him, running a gentle hand through his hair. Kylo couldn’t help but tilt into the touch, his body relaxing. “I could make it feel good for you. I promise that I could. I’d take my time, be as gentle as you wanted. Not all sex has to be rough. That’s just how I like it. But I can be soft for you, Ren. If you wanted to give it a try.” 

 

“Soft?” he asked, tilting his head up to study the man standing over him. “I mean...if you want to. I would like to. I would. Maybe.” He grimaced a bit, then felt the other’s fingers creeping along his scalp. Kylo felt a shudder run down his spine, always so sensitive to the other’s touch. 

 

“You don’t need to feel pressured, Ren. It was just an offer.” Fingers twisted around ink black strands, tugging slightly as he stroked his fingers through. “And offer that will stand for as long as our relationship lasts.” 

 

Kylo tipped his head back more, letting out a soft hum. “Tonight,” he whispered, eyes shutting. “Can we do it tonight?” 

 

Fingers stilled for a moment, and he felt the other’s emotions change in the Force. Surprised. “Tonight? Love, a minute ago you were stuttering at even the idea of it? Are you sure you’re ready for this kind of thing? 

 

“Yes,” he whispered. “I do want to try it. I’m just-just scared. I’m sorry. That seems strange, doesn’t it? I don’t know how to explain this. I’m just nervous. I wouldn’t let anyone else do this to me. But you? You’re different. You’ve always been different.” 

 

“Well...I suppose that I can make room for you in my schedule. You’ll come to my quarters. I want to give you the full experience, alright?” And with that said, Hux leaned down and kissed him lightly. Kylo responded with a delighted hum, which only grew deeper when he felt the other’s fingers against his cheek. “For someone so touch sensitive, I’m surprised that we didn’t do this a lot sooner. I think you’ll love this, Kylo. I really think you will.” 

 

“I hope so,” he said, opening his eyes and staring up at the man with adoration in his expression. “I really do hope so…” 

  
  
  


Kylo found himself standing in front of Hux’s bed, right after shedding his layers, his broad chest exposed. Hux was moving around, moving things around, laying out things on the bed. Mostly just lube. So much lube. “Why do we need four bottles of that?” he asked, lifting a brow as Hux set yet another bottle down on the sheets. 

 

“Because you’ve never had anything in your ass before, and I’m not one to start these things unprepared,” Hux said, matter-of-factly. He glanced over, green eyes looking him over for a brief moment. “Look at you… You’re so beautiful.” He stepped closer, running a gloved hand down the front of his chest. Kylo shuddered at the touch, noting the other’s smirk at this. 

 

“I guess that makes sense,” Kylo said, looking away for a brief moment. His brow furrowed, a nervous tremor taking over his body for a short moment. “How...how do you want me to do this? Um, hands and knees?” It was his favorite position to fuck Hux in, so he figured that the other might enjoy it as well. 

 

“Oh, hell no,” Hux said, mock horror in his voice. “No, you’re going to relax. Just lay on your stomach, put your head on the pillow that I fluffed at the head of the bed. Keep your legs spread a bit. Go on. Get yourself laid down, okay? You can touch yourself if you want. I want to get all of my layers off. So why don’t you stroke that beautiful cock of yours until I’m ready, okay? It’s going to be better if you’re already a little bit turned on.” Hux leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, then waved him toward the bed as he walked over to the chair he always took his uniform off at. He would carefully fold each layer and set it out for the cleaning droid to pick up in the morning. 

 

Kylo screwed his face up a bit, then nodded. “Okay. I can probably do that.” He moved over and sat down on the bed. Instead of laying down like Hux had told him to, he just relaxed down onto his back. After several deep breaths, he reached down to take his cock in hand. Slowly, he started pumping it, running his thumb over the head and working it slowly. His eyes closed, and after a few moments, he started to lose himself to it. Eventually his cock was hard and heavy in his hand, and when he let go, it flopped down against his stomach. Large. 

 

A moan from his right made him open his eyes and glance over. Hux was standing there, watching him, eyes going a bit glassy. “Kriff, you’re so beautiful. I could just ride you right here. If I hadn’t promised you this, I don’t think I would be able to control myself. I guess it’s a good thing that I’m such a man of my word, huh?” He smirked, then brushed his fingers back through his hair slowly. “Okay, now roll over for me, love. Get comfortable.” 

 

Kylo nodded, then flipped over onto his stomach, relaxing down against the mattress. His cock was trapped suddenly, and he moaned at the way the fabric of the sheets felt pressed against it. He slipped his arms under the pillow and crossed them, then rested his cheek against it. He took several deep breaths, chewing at his bottom lip. “Alright,” he muttered, spreading his legs. “I’m ready.” 

 

The bed dipped, and he felt a body settle between his legs. Kylo had to talk himself out of tensing up when he felt hands on his thighs. Another shot of nervousness passed through him, but this was mostly expelled when lips suddenly pressed against the small of his back. Hands ran up to his ass, giving his cheeks a gentle squeeze. He moaned in appreciation, earning a soft chuckle from the man behind him. “You like this?” Hux asked, squeezing again to another answering moan. “Clearly. Trust me. It gets better than this.” 

 

His cheeks were squeezed again, then spread slowly. He felt his cheeks heat up at being exposed this way, a soft whine escaping him. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but the sudden feeling of something hot and wet against his entrance was not it. What had to be a tongue ran through the cleft of his ass, focusing on the tight ring of muscles that clenched at the feeling. He couldn’t help his response, moans from his throat being smothered into the pillow out of embarrassment. 

 

Wickedly, that tongue began to press into him, and Kylo had to grip the sheets under the pillow in order to keep himself still. But he was apparently too tight for that, because the wet warmth disappeared a moment later. And then there were fingers, brushing over his entrance and lightly teasing at him. Hux applied a slight pressure with his thumb, but then that was gone as well. Kylo felt his cock throbbing under him. He shifted his hips forward and groaned appreciatively at the friction. 

 

“Are you ready for me to start opening you up?” Hux asked, suddenly leaning over him. Kylo gasped as he felt lips pressing to his shoulder, and he shivered a bit at the treatment. “Or, I can go back to rimming you. You seemed to enjoy that at least.” Hux’s chuckle earned a high flush on his cheeks, though nothing could be seen the way his face was buried in the pillow. 

 

“Go ahead,” he muttered, his voice muffled but understandable. He whined softly, shifting his hips again to work up more friction to his aching cock. 

 

“Stop moving around like that. Won’t be able to do that when I’ve got my fingers inside you, now will you?” Hux laughed again, then moved his hair out of the way. Kylo felt teeth close on the shell of his ear, and he let out a soft moan at the feeling. 

 

And then Hux’s presence was gone again, leaving only hands running down his ass cheeks and onto the backs of his thighs. Kylo shuddered briefly, goosebumps rising on his skin wherever Hux touched him. He jumped a bit when he heard a bottle of lube opening up over him. Hux made the entire situation worse a moment later when he started humming under his breath. Casual. Kylo made a soft noise of discontentment, lifting his head to look over his shoulder at the man. Hux just smiled at him, rubbing his forefinger and thumb together to smooth the lube more completely over his fingers. 

 

Kylo quickly turned his head when Hux reached his clean hand down to grip his cheek again. A nervous sound exited his throat, the type of sound that he would deny later. He felt the cool, slick finger press against his entrance a moment later. And then it breached him, and Kylo gave a long keeping whimper. He buried his face down in the pillow, clenching around Hux’s finger tightly. The intrusion felt odd to him, felt very forced and out of place. And there was a burn in his muscles that he couldn’t describe as feeling very pleasent. 

 

Hux’s lips pressed gently to the small of his back as the finger slipped in further. He let out another whine, lifting his head somewhat. He peered around with a bleary gazed, looking at the man for a long moment. Hux looked back at him, assessing. Always assessing something. So thoughtful and thorough. And he was so very still, not moving at all. 

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Hux asked, finally, his lips quirking up a bit. “You just have to tell me to stop and I will.” 

 

Kylo swallowed thickly, then shook his head. “N-no, don’t stop. I want...wanna do this. It just feels really awkward right now. I’m uncertain about it. If you’ll just like...give me a minute to adjust. It feels...it’s a lot. I didn’t know that just a finger could feel like so much.” He turned his head back down on the pillow, this time looking out toward the wall. A few minutes later, he found himself moving his hips up into the intrusion. Rocking himself. His cock rubbed against the sheets erotically, making him moan. “You-you can keep going,” he whispered, voice rough with desire. 

 

When Hux’s finger moved, Kylo found himself shooting forward, clawing at the sheets. And then he moved back, wanting more than what he was getting. Another chuckle made him blush, but his shame was quickly fading in light of the feeling this brought up for him. “Another, another,” he gasped, wanting. 

 

Hux didn’t disappoint, and soon he felt a second slim finger working its way into his entrance, past the muscle ring. However, this time he felt it slid in easier, without the tenseness that had stopped the other. Kylo’s moans got a shade louder, a touch more desperate. And he continued to rock himself upwards against those fingers. He felt them curl inside of him and press against his walls. Searching for something. 

 

And when they found what they were looking for, Kylo gripped the sheets and howled out his pleasure. He gasped, shuddered, eyes blinking several times in quick succession. Hux was kind enough to him to continue teasing that bundle of nerves until Kylo was slack and drooling against the pillow underneath him. 

 

“Do you want my cock now?” Hux asked, resting his hand against Kylo’s thigh again. “I think you can take me now.” Hux’s fingers spread apart, scissoring and opening him up. “You already feel so lose. It’s amazing how easy you come apart for me, Ren.” Kylo moaned and nodded his head as much as he could, his eyes slipping shut. He made a few more pleased noises and Hux continued to finger him for a few more minutes. And when he took his fingers out, Kylo whined at the loss, not wanting the feelings to go away. 

 

However, he soon had something far better pressing into him. Hux’s hands circled his hips, tugging him upward slightly. Kylo steadied himself, his legs spread far, barely supporting himself on his knees, his entire body still slumped against the bed. He moaned out as Hux began sliding in, his cock filling him up centimeters at a time. Kylo moaned, trying to move forward to get some friction to his cock once more, but Hux’s hands kept him somewhat still. It was less that the man could overpower him, and more that Hux had a different sort of control over him.

 

“Fuck,” Hux whispered behind him, and Kylo moaned at hearing the expletive. It was always good knowing that Hux was getting pleasure as well. In fact, it was an important part of Kylo’s own pleasure. “Fuck, you’re really tight. Can’t believe I get to fuck a virgin.” 

 

Hux was now seated deeply inside of him, and Kylo felt his muscles clenching around the man’s cock sporadically. It was like he’d lost complete control of his body. He was a puppet on strings, controlled only by the pulses of pleasure that traveled up his spine. “Fuck me,” he whispered, voice rough and low in his chest. “Please, fuck me.” 

 

His lover didn’t take much longer to give into his request. He felt him pulling out, all the way until Kylo could only feel the tip still inside himself. And then he thrust forward, burying himself all the way inside. Kylo’s toes curled, and he felt himself jerk forward with a loud moan. Hux picked that rhythm. Maddeningly slow, yet so hard. Each thrust seeming more powerful and deeper than the last. He was moaning and pliant under the man after the second, his body shaking softly. He had never expected that this could feel this way. 

 

Kylo let out a surprised yelp when Hux suddenly hit that spot inside of him once more. He opened his eyes, moaning out his pleasure. Apparently Hux decided to pick up the pace. He felt his cock throb, a pressure building in his abdomen. And Hux began fucking him harder. Kylo let out a strangled moan, then turned to bury his face down in the pillow once more. 

 

He began to hear Hux grunting in exertion, his hands tightening with effort. Kylo’s back was slick with sweat, the entire ordeal tiring in only the best way. Kylo whined softly, then lifted his head and sucked in a breath as Hux plowed directly into his prostate again. “H-Hux…! Oh!” He shuddered, muscles clenching slightly. “I’m going to come. I’m going to come.” 

 

“Me too, Ren.” His cock slammed into him again. “Come for me, baby. Come for me.” 

 

Kylo didn’t need any more invitation than that. He spilled himself with a loud moan, spurts of cum painting the mattress below his stomach. He cried out as Hux continued to pound into him. By this point, he was edging on overstimulation. Another sharp cry left him, body shaking. But Hux didn’t last much longer. Another few thrusts later, he came inside of Kylo. 

 

Kylo shifted, jerking forward, surprised by how it felt to be filled with the man’s cum. He slumped against the bed as Hux pulled out of him. He settled down in his own release, unable to really control where he landed. Didn’t matter. He felt fluid leaking out of him, still wet and warm. Kylo groaned out, then let his eyes slip closed. A moment later, Hux disturbed him by pressing a hand through his hair. He opened his eyes slowly, then looked up at him. He had moved up the bed at some point, and was no on his knees next to Kylo’s shoulder. 

 

“Hey, baby. Can you roll over for me? I don’t want you sleeping in all of that. I’ll clean you off if you let me.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “You always do such a good job taking care of me afterwards. I think I can do the same thing, huh?” He pet his hand through Kylo’s hair again, an uncharacteristically soft look in his eyes. 

 

“Okay,” Kylo whispered, then rocked over onto his back. He blinked up at the ceiling, the let his eyes slide shut again. He didn’t stir until several minutes later when he felt a warm washrag wiping cum off of his stomach and chest where it had smeared. He lifted his head, looking at Hux who leaned down to press a kiss to his sweaty forehead. “Sleep with me?” he asked, to which Hux just nodded. 

 

“Yes, of course. That’s alright darling. I’ll sleep with you. You can roll back over if you want. The bed over there is cleaned up.” Hux smiled at him again, and Kylo hummed at the attention. Turning, he flopped back onto his stomach, curling up as he hugged the pillow under his head. A moment later, Hux settled against his side, kissing his shoulder gently. Kylo drifted off to sleep with the man’s hand pressed to the small of his back, warm and comforting. 

 


End file.
